


On Having Her Cake And Eating It Too

by Anonymous



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Manipulative Relationship, Missing Scene, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’s fighting this—fightingher—but she’s winning.She always does.





	On Having Her Cake And Eating It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



His hands clench into fists at the sight of the zip ties she pulls from her bedside table. Julia doesn’t acknowledge the movement, but a spike of alarm shoots through her anyway. _Run_ , it screams, remembering those very hands wrapped around her throat the night before. _Get out_! 

She promptly ignores the warning.

“I thought...” he starts, then stops after a moment of watching her stretch and work the plastic between her fingers. He swallows and flexes his hands slowly _—_ deliberately _—_ before continuing. “Maybe something like a silk tie.”

Julia raises an eyebrow and hums an indeterminate response. He couldn’t possibly believe she’d choose something so obvious. Something _soft_. Something he could escape from without her permission. She glances up at his face from beneath her lashes before looking away again.

No, but maybe he had hope.

She thinks this with a small smile, then says, “Forgot mine in my other bag.”

He’s quiet at that and she doesn’t rush to fill the silence. She remembers him from last night instead. Sitting on the opposite side of a locked door and begging her forgiveness. She’d kept her peace for long moments right after scuttling away from him, frightened and huddled there in the corner of her hotel room. Mind going a thousand miles a minute over what he’d tried to do to her. Almost _done_ to her.

 _I know you didn’t mean to hurt me_.

That was the truth and she believed it, but she still didn’t move. Julia stayed like that for a while, nibbling the inner corner of her lip, going over it again and again. Knowing in her heart she’d tell anyone else in her position to get out of that room and never look back. To have him immediately replaced. She finally slid her back up the wall and stood still until she caught her breath, until her legs stopped shaking. She looked at the door to the hallway, thought of the guards on the other side of it, of how easy it would be to call for them.

She chose David instead.

When she opened the door, he stayed put at first, crouched down low at her feet, trying not to spook her. They stared at one another from across the threshold. The few inches between them a seemingly insurmountable distance. He began to stand and she jerked away, ready to slam and lock the door shut, when he settled back down on the floor.

_I won’t move again. Just... please leave it open._

The look on his face then—so sweetly sad and confused—almost made her want to go to him, but she stood fast.

_I only want to protect you, Julia._

She remembers his eyes. Wide and so blue and absolutely terrified. David offered her his hands then, slowly. Palms up, defenseless.

_I’ll prove it._

She runs her thumb along the ridged side of the zip ties. This is the evidence she desires, but if he’d prefer, she’ll put these bits of plastic safely back into her drawer. She’ll walk into his room, pick a tie and use that on him instead. It won’t leave him completely at her mercy, but It could work. It might just turn everything right side up again. Kill the niggle of doubt that now resides in the far reaches of her mind about the man in her bed. About what he’s capable of.

Julia keeps her eyes on her own hands and waits for him to decide.

The quiet lasts long enough that when David finally speaks, she nearly startles. “All right then,” he agrees, taking a breath and meeting her eyes with his own, “ma’am.” His voice is lower, accent thickened. Julia’s body goes warm and liquid at the sound, the honorific feels like a caress, like something known and forbidden at the same time. She sways toward him without her mind's permission. Kisses him before she can think better of it.

His lips are still soft as ever beneath her own and she pulls him closer. Julia angles her mouth against his, presses the sharp edge of her nails into his shoulder blades and he makes a noise in the back of his throat. He leans up a bit beneath her, moves his arms around her waist like he’s trying to roll on top of her and the weight of him yanks her back to the present. To the reason she’s here in the first place. Julia puts her hand in the center of his naked chest and pushes him firmly away.

“David…”

There's a reprimand in her tone and he breaks into a wide smile at the sound of it. His grin is infectious, warm and fond but... beneath the rest, an edge of cunning shines through. He almost had her. Julia smiles back, but files the look away, slightly uneasy. Something to mull over later. She maneuvers him back against the headboard, looks over the expanse of his chest, thumbs the dips in each side of his clavicle, slowly runs her hands over his shoulder blades and further down his arms. She circles his wrists and brings one up to her mouth, kisses the delicate skin beneath his palm. When she raises her gaze, David’s not smiling anymore. He looks intense, his mouth set in a flat, hard line. Some of that is arousal, but letting her tie him up, allowing himself to be this vulnerable… It can’t be easy for him.

“You don’t have to do anything you’d rather not.” The words are true, but perfunctory. She can feel how warm and rosy her cheeks and chest are with desire. She doesn’t want to stop.

“I know that,” he replies, suddenly testy. She can see that it’s only nerves and doesn’t bite back. She just watches as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then another. When he opens them again, he looks slightly more sure of himself. “Go on.”

Julia reaches out for him slowly. Waiting for David to pull back, shove her away, _do something_. Instead, he stays where she put him. Breathing rapid, but steady. She secures a zip tie around the wrist nearest to her, then leans across his chest and does the same to the other. The ties are tight enough that he can’t slip out, but loose enough for her to thread another tie through. She then secures each arm to the headboard.

It feels like a weight’s been lifted off her chest, seeing him like this. All spread out for her, held down… She stares as she gets up onto her knees, reaches for the bottom of her silk chemise and pulls it over her head in a fog. She’s naked underneath and his eyes drop to her breasts, then lower, but she doesn’t take the time to gloat about it.

Not when he’s still got on his boxers and she wants him naked. Julia grabs the elastic band and drags them down over his feet, tosses them into the corner of the room. She sits at the edge of the bed and stares at his legs for a moment. Her eyes must drift back to the drawer the ties are in because he finally speaks.

“No.” His voice is like iron, but his eyes are wild when she looks at him. He starts struggling to sit up. “Julia _—_ ”

“Of course not,” she acquiesces, voice low and soothing as she crawls back up the bed. He’s afraid, but he’s still hard and she licks her palm before taking him in hand. He gasps, low and shaky, as she drags her thumb along the fat vein running the the length of underside of his dick. He's tense again, but it's not from fear this time. “The thought never even crossed my mind.”

He doesn’t call her out on the lie. She’s not even sure he’s heard her speak. He’s watching her hand work him slowly, instead. When she finally leans in and takes him into her mouth, it’s like she’s ripping the pleasure out of him. His moan is a jagged, halting sound. He’s fighting this _—_ fighting _her—_ but she’s winning. She always does.

After the second bombing near Heath Bank, he might think she brought him back on because he stopped the October Rail Attack. Because he’s a war hero. The real reason she decided to put her life into his hands—the honest, ugly, truth of the thing—is because of one line in the report given by the guard on the train.

_He asked if I could open the door while the train was moving. He wanted to—he wanted to throw the man off._

She reaches down between her thighs and presses against the base of her clit. Even just the pressure feels good, when she actually moves her fingers, Julia has to pull away from him with a moan. She rests her forehead against his hip bone and repeats the motion, slower this time. The sensation is just this side of pleasure and frustration. When she raises her head, he's watching her intently. Eyes dark, gaze heavy. He swallows and she watches his throat move with sloe eyes.

"Let me—"

She can't allow him to finish. If she considers it, that mouth and those fingers and the throb between her legs, the entire night will be lost.

Julia shakes her head and flicks her tongue along the rim of his cock before he can argue. David thrusts up at her touch, but the movement is shallow, gentle. He’s harder than he’s ever been for her, and he’s still the most thoughtful lover she’s ever had. That realization makes her take him deeper into the back of her throat. He whimpers when she releases him, but groans lowly when she throws her leg over his middle. Julia’s had enough teasing and she’s sick to death of waiting. She rolls her hips along his dick, but she doesn’t need much help catching up with him. She’s primed, damn near panting for it. He looks up at the ceiling when she lines them up and begins working him inside, breathes deep when she finally takes him all the way.

Julia usually prefers to go slow once she has him like this, has him all to herself. This time, she leverages her hands against his chest and rides him hard from the start. He screws his eyes shut, clenches his fists, gasps for breath.

“You have to—I’m not going to—”

She doesn’t care.

She can’t stop watching him. He almost looks as though he’s in pain, he keeps trying to reach for her and she stares at the play of muscles in his arm, at the way the zip tie cuts into his wrist. She thinks of watching him from the backseat as a madman shot at them from a rooftop. Him covered in blood and completely in his element.

 _Trust me, ma’am. This is what I do_.

Julia moans and fucks down harder. She’s the one in control now. He’s a weapon, _her_ weapon. One she wields, but has less control over than she ever could have imagined.

“ _Julia_ …”

She beats him to it by less than a second, the orgasm coming from nowhere and knocking the breath from her chest. She bears down around him, closes her eyes as it sparks outward, breathes through it. He groans loudly below her, but she doesn’t open her eyes to watch him finish.

He’s trouble for her _—_ in more ways than one, in more ways than she needs _—_ but she can control this thing between them. She can can control _him_. She can turn all that fire and competence and instability to her own advantage. _She can_. She will.

“Ma’am?”

He calls his wife _love_ , but he’s never given her a pet name. She’s the MP, Lavender, the principal or ma’am. _Always_ , even in bed. The slow, hot, open thing inside of her blooms further at the thought. She leans down against his chest with a smile. He smiles back. She wonders if he’d have the same response if he knew what she was thinking.

When he pulls on the ties and gives her a look, Julia laughs. “Oh. right.” She leans over and takes a pair of scissors from the drawer, cuts him free and he tugs her back down against him. She goes, smooth and easy enough. “I won’t let that happen again,” he mutters against her ear, a promise. He’s talking about the night before, but her mind drifts to the afternoon that preceded it. To the nameless man on a rooftop who wanted her dead.

“You don’t have to be afraid.”

The surety in his voice should be comforting. Instead, she snuggles closer and shivers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your beta help, htbthomas! Also, thank you Lilliburlero and rmc28 for brit picking!


End file.
